Kuu 32
Kuu is an elder child of the Lunar Children who is often found on the Lunar Children Forums. Kuu is one of the cultists who oversees the library at The Spire, meaning they are of a fairly high status within the cult. Considering they spent much of their time at the Spire, it is very likely that they died during the cataclysm that took place there on 4/23/16, though this was never confirmed. Description Though they are an elder child, Kuu seems to be rather relaxed and easily approachable. They love reading books and researching religious texts, which is probably one of the reasons why they hold such a high position in the library. When they hear that Jeremy had shown an outsider the Libro Lunarus they are not enraged but instead grateful that this experience had convinced the outsider to join the cult. History Kuu is first seen on the Lunar Children Forums. They introduce themselves in their bio as a lover of books and religious texts. They go on to say that they oversee the library at The Spire as an elder child, finding amusement in people of the past who felt Luna's presence but never found the truth. They reply to Jeremy's post, warmly welcoming him to the forums. When Sin_Yarikh claims that Jeremy showed him the Libro Lunarus they warn against this, as it's a major violation to show outsiders the book. However, Kuu isn't too angry as this resulted in Sin_Yarikh joining the cult. Kuu is never heard from after the forums are purged. It is possible that Kuu died from the cataclysm that took place at the Spire on 4/23/16, as they often spent much of their time in the library, though this is unconfirmed. Conversations Forum Post 1 Kuu welcomes Jeremy to the forums. Jarilo333: "I was about to have my son go on and do one of these as well, so I figured I would do one too even though I am not new, I have been a Lunar Child since around 2003 hahaha!" Jarilo333: "After all, though I am not new, this iteration of the forum is." Jarilo333: "The most interesting about myself is... well... heck not even about me ha ha." Jarilo333: "My brother was a conduit for Tenebris link back in 2010 during the first event with the original harbingers link." Jarilo333: "However the close contact with Tenebris to his physical body, as is with others of the same situation, caused him to go blind in one eye." kuu_32: "Good to see you online Jar. I hope you will be attending the meeting next week." Forum Post 2 Kuu is surprised to hear that Jeremy showed an outsider the Libro Lunarus, but is happy that it caused Sin Yarikh to join. sin_yarikh: "Fresh into the family as of 5 days ago." sin_yarikh: "I didn't realize we were gonna have forums and everything, this is actually pretty cool." sin_yarikh: "About me, Im a college drop out, fucking sick of my life." sin_yarikh: "I hate my family and could not find any real aspirations for shit. Until my friends dad (also known around here as Jarilo333) told me about Luna." sin_yarikh: "He let me look at a bit of The Libro Lunarus and I slowly began to realize that she is what I have been missing in my life." sin_yarikh: "I am very excited about the concept of ascending and even now cannot wait to finally escape all of this shit I am surrounded by and be greeted by the infinite mind scape, the way in which we may all be gods." kuu_32: "While we would usually be highly against exposure of sacred texts to outsiders, this was a special case in which Jarilo's bad judgement led quite luckily to a positive outcome." kuu_32: "However I would recommend you never make a similar choice, for you own well being." Forum Bio Kuu introduces themselves as an elder overseeing the library. An entity appears to leave a harsh message in their bio. "Just the local Elder of the library, I always enjoy a good book and I have a fascination with religious texts. They are always very fun for me to read because I love to see how Luna has effected the minds of those who are just on the edge of finding her but unable to find true knowledge of her, choose to make up stories instead. Alas they will never find the truth as we have. THINK NOT YOUR STORY IS FALSEHOODS NOT YOUR FATHER IS ONE OF LIES" Trivia * 'Kuu' is the name of the moon Goddess in Finnish mythology. Category:Characters